


Captain America and No-Pants Mondays

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Misunderstandings, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt - "HYDRA has infiltrated SHIELD, so it's not hard to get a copy of Captain America's medical records. However, a page from a female agent's file gets mixed in somehow, and HYDRA ends up believing Steve can get pregnant (he can't), which they assume to be a side effect of the serum."</p><p>Steve has a no good awful very bad day (week) caused by the incompetence of HYDRA. He is fairly certain that their doctors never went to med school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain America and No-Pants Mondays

**Author's Note:**

> I deviated from the prompt somewhat. Obv it's a crack fill for a serious prompt, and I'm so sorry, but I also got ahead of myself and didn't realise they wanted the winter soldier to do the fucking. I'm sorry ,_,.  
> Full prompt below  
> "HYDRA has infiltrated SHIELD, so it's not hard to get a copy of Captain America's medical records. However, a page from a female agent's file gets mixed in somehow, and HYDRA ends up believing Steve can get pregnant (he can't), which they assume to be a side effect of the serum.
> 
> HYDRA gets all excited, as now they can breed an army of super soldiers. They kidnap Steve and order the Winter Soldier to repeatedly rape him, plugging Steve between sessions to increase chance of conception. 
> 
> It takes a while for HYDRA to realize they were wrong."  
> http://hydratrashmeme.dreamwidth.org/587.html?thread=200011#cmt200011

Steve stared up at the ceiling. He didn't have much hope, but he tried to convince himself that if he stared at the ceiling hard enough, he would develop laser eyes that would enable him to get out of the adamantium restraints that currently held him open and vulnerable to the Hydra goon pumping and grunting away.

He had been upset at first, of course. There is probably a sea of trauma lurking in the depths of his mind. Being strapped down to what amounted to a glorified gynaecology chair and getting his ass reamed several dozen times by hydra goons wasn't exactly skipping in the meadows. Well, best not dwell on that.

But still, there is only so much stubborn refusal to cry or scream and adamant resistance to his humiliation that Steve could take before he got used to it.

So. This was him. Trying to carve a hole in the ceiling with the sheer force of his will.

He had thought it was torture at first, humiliating him and breaking him when good old fashioned pain couldn't. But no one even asked any questions. Hell, beyond sticking their dicks in his asshole, the hydra goons didn't even bother acknowledging he existed.

His next theory had been that they were using the great and mighty Captain America to reward their agents and as a favor to their enemies. But no. The agents sent to fuck him seemed to be on some kind of roster. There were about fifty of them, and each one came in at a set time every day, regular as clockwork. In the week they'd had him, Steve had worked out that each agent had been assigned a 15 minute period in which to achieve orgasm. Then, they would plug him up until the next person came.

Steve had superhuman healing abilities, but his healing factor, even coupled with copious lubrication, couldn't cope with so much friction. He had begun to chafe somewhere around day 4. Still. The chafing was better than the cum that was all bottled up inside him. It felt slimy and slick in his ass, and the feeling was almost worst than the rape itself.

Steve heaved a sigh of relief when the goon working away at his ass came inside him with a final grunt, and pulled out.

He immediately began straining at his bonds. The restraints might have been adamantium, but they were only affixed to mere reinforced steel.

He wasn't too careful about being seen. The room had no visible surveillance, and no one had yet come to reinforce his bindings despite him having almost broken his way through. Besides, he wasn't exactly going to stay here with his legs spread for whoever wanted a go at his ass.

He heaved, and with soft creak, he pulled his manacles out from the table they were attached to.

He bent down and undid the straps holding down his torso. Hie kicked his legs, and the two leg rests broke off from the table. The actual ankle restraints took more persuasion, but he managed to unattached them fairly quickly.

The room had no windows, or anything really, beyond a single solitary entrance locked with a complex set of fingerprint,vocal and retinal scans.

When a guard came around on patrol, Steve was ready. He knocked him down and subdued him quickly, then kept a hand around the guard's throat while he said the necessary password and offered his eye and finger for scanning. Then Steve knocked him out and went looking for a exit.

Klaxons and alarms began ringing about five minutes after he escaped.

One of the doors that he had hoped would lead to an exit lead to a conference room. Where a bunch of important looking Hydra types and Pierce himself were discussing something probably hideously evil. His shield was mounted on the wall like a trophy.

Steve, at this point, was still naked below the waist.

He felt the gaze of the entire room shift towards him.

A pause.

The collective attention of the room shifted downwards. Steve felt his dick try to shrivel at so much attention by nazis.

Someone coughed.

Steve turned bright red.

It was an important looking goon that spoke up.

"Ahh, Captain America!" He exclaimed in an unoriginal villainous drawl. "How nice to have you join us."

Steve could feel a vein throbbing on his forehead.

"Yknow," he said conversationally, "I hate to be a grumpy old guy, but the quality of evil organisations have really gone downhill since my day."

The guy who had spoken first seemed to bristle.

"You!!!" He yelled over dramatically. "How dare you mock our decline, when it is your fault that we are in this situation. But " he chuckled, " that will no longer be the case! Why, we have learnt your secret, Captain! Fear not, for even now, you are carrying the future of hydra in your belly! Hahahahaha."

Steve felt a stress headache begin to pound at his temples. The only thing he was carrying in his belly was this morning's disgusting nutrient gruel and some slimy half dried half absorbed semen.

When he looked completely bewildered, the overeager monologuer continued.

"Oh yes, Captain. We have learnt the secret of the serum! Why how fortuitous, that the semen would allow you to be impregnated! How does it feel to he swollen with the child of your enemies?"

"WhAT?!" Steve has had a few surreal moments in his life, waking up the future and turning into a chiselled Greek god being the top two, and sure, yeah, standing with his ass bare but for a butt plug in a Hydra lair ranked fairly high up amongst those moments, but this was beginning to push at the limits of his belief.

"What do you mean, swollen with child???" Steve really should have just slept in last Monday.

"Ohohoho,you have nothing to hide from us, captain, we have see your medical file, we know perfectly well that the super soldier serum has given you the ability to bear a litter of several children at once due to the mutations derived from rat genes."

Steve took a second to process his words, then, his mind flashed back to almost a year ago, when he had gone to the SHIELD infirmary looking for some bandages. The lady that the doctor had been talking to before him had a gigantic swollen belly and furry mutant ears. Her name had been Sarah Rogers. She was a mutant with rat genes of some sort.

Steve was fairly certain that the super soldier serum made him immune to all illness, but he could swear that his tension headache had developed into a migraine.

He sighed heavily, cracked his knuckles, and beat the ever living shit out of the majority of the people in the room as he retrieved his shield and made his way out of the base. He used a stolen phone to contact Bucky.

"Hey Buck," he said. "Can you track the coordinates of this phone? I need pick up."

"On my way." Bucky said, already banging around and arming himself.

"Oh, and can you bring some pants and underwear for me please. And a towel, if we still have any clean ones left." Steve said tiredly. There is a brief moment of silence as Bucky took in that request.

"Steve, what have they-"

Steve sighed,

"I'll tell you later, okay? I just really want to go home and have a shower."

"On my way." Bucky said, and hung up.

When Bucky arrived in a chopper probably borrowed from Tony, he was in his full tactical gear. He also had his murder face on.

Steve climbed into the chopper, and dug around the backpack that was sitting beside Bucky. He pulled out the but plug that he'd retained all this time to avoid being tracked by leaking a trail of semen, and used the towel to clean himself up the best he could. He then put on the underwear and pants. He sat down in the copilot seat with a wince, his ass sore and tender after a week of relentless abuse,

Bucky's right arm was held tight in a fist. The plates on his left arm shimmied and shifted. His mouth was drawn in a tight line.

"Steve. What have they done?"

Steve considered explaining precisely what had lead to hydra strapping him to a gyno table, but his head throbbed and his migraine threatened to return.

"I'll tell you when we get home." He promised.

Anyhow, he still needed to call up a few people. He has had some very bizarre things happen to him since he joined the army, and suddenly becoming able to bear children really should a lot more impossible.

He had been having unprotected sex with Bucky for almost two months. He really needed to make sure there were no forthcoming surprises.

The throbbing behind his eyes intensified.


End file.
